Welcome to Perfection (Being Rewritten)
by trin619
Summary: If there's one thing Burt Gummer and the Doctor have in common, it's that they don't always get the critical need to know information! Perhaps they can be assistance to each other in this adventure. (Going to be rewritten.)
1. Welcome to Perfection

Author's Note: In the spirit of Tremors Five coming out, I got this idea! I mean, come on, this is an awesome idea! The Doctor hating war and violence. Burt loving war and violence. It's practically a time bomb waiting to go off!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tremors or Doctor Who.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Perfection

The Doctor runs around the TARDIS' console, as the TARDIS herself shook as he flew her.

"Where are we going now, Doctor?" Rose asks holding onto the railing.

"We're going to a nice ice based planet. The natives there are, how you would say, cold blooded," he says enthusiastically. Rose smiles.

"Sounds, cool."

(Author's Note: Pun intended!)

"Oh it is," he says. The TARDIS lurches to the side a little bit. The Doctor pulls down a last lever, which lands the TARDIS. Then he walks over to Rose. "Shall we?" he asks offereing her his arm.

"Wait!" Rose says as the Doctor pulls on his trench coat. She runs further into the TARDIS (towards her room) and comes back wearing a large winter coat. "Now we can go," she says. The two time travelers link arms and walk out the doors.

As they step out of the TARDIS Rose looks around with a slight frown. This isn't exactly she imagined what the Doctor described.

"This isn't right," the Doctor says unlinking arms with Rose before looking around.

"Of course it's not," Rose says already used to the fact they sometimes don't go where they want. "Where are we then?" she asks throwing her coat back into the TARDIS. The Doctor, who already took out his sonic, was now scanning the area.

"Earth, sometime in the early 2000's."

"Think there's a reason she brought us here?"

"Not sure, but the desert climate and the mountains might attract some off worlders."

"That's probably why we're here then, right?

"Right," he says with a slight smile, before putting his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

The two start walking along the dry ground, looking for any sign of trouble or civilization. Out of the corner of his eye the Doctor, notices an orange sign next to the road.

"Hey, what's that?" Rose asks as she noticed it too.

"Our first clue to why we're here!" he says happily. Rose smiles as they walk over to further examine the sign.

"_Entering Perfection Valley_," Rose starts reading aloud.

"_Warning: Extreme wildlife danger, stay on pavement at all times_," the Doctor finishes. Below that were some rules and regulations, telling what things need permits for. Even below those were some little illustrations of some kind of creature attacking during various activities. They both look around, not seeing any wildlife at all. "Strange," the Doctor comments.

"Guess that tells us why we're here then, yea?" Rose says. The Doctor just gives a small nod, before crouching down to get a better look at the illustrations.

"These pictures, I've never seem anything like it," he says putting on his glasses.

"That's comforting," Rose says sarcastically. Then there was the sound of a motor from behind them. Almost instantly they turn around to see a guy in a topless jeep, almost the exact same color of the sign. He pulls up next to the two and parks his vehicle, as the Doctor puts his glasses away.

"Hello there," he said in an American accent.

"Hello," the Doctor says in a cheery tone, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose."

"Hello," she waves slightly.

"Doctor...?" he asks.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor says with a big smile.

"Right," the man says with a slight shrug. "What brings you all out to Perfection?" he asks jumping out of his jeep.

"Oh, you know, exploring" the Doctor simply exscuses. Rose meanwhile taking notice the writing on the side of the man's jeep.

"_Desert Jack's Graboid Adventure_?" she asks reading it aloud. The stranger smiles smugly.

"Yep. This is the one and only tour business of it's kind," he says proudly.

"Your Jack then?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, er, no. I bought it from Jack over in Bicksbee." he says jabbing his thumb in the direction Rose guessed is supposed to be Bicksbee.

"What's your name then?" she asks.

"I'm Tyler," he says extending his hand towards Rose. She shakes his hand, then Tyler shakes the Doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler," she says with a smile.

"Same to you," Tyler says with a smile before looking around, wondering how they even got here. There's no car in sight. "How'd you folks get all the way out here? el Blanco get to your car already?" he asks the two.

"El Blanco?" the Doctor asks. Tyler raises an eyebrow. If they're not here for the Graboid, then why are they here?

"The only albino graboid ever discovered," Tyler says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What's a graboid?" Rose asks curiously. Tyler blinks a couple times, not believing what he's hearing. He then walks over to the sign and points to the little pictures at the bottom.

"That's a graboid," he says.

"Could you maybe tell us the year and where we are?" the Doctor questions Tyler.

"2002, and Perfection, Nevada," Tyler says still a bit dumbfounded.

"So we're in the states then?" Rose asks turning to the Doctor.

"Appears so, but the question is why I've never heard of these, graboids," the Doctor says.

"It's only the biggest discovery since, a couple years ago, actually," Tyler says interrupting the two's side conversation. The Doctor and Rose just look at each other. "Anyways, you folks need a ride into town?" Tyler questions.

"That'd be great, thanks," Rose says with another smile.

"Great, just hop in," Tyler says as he lowers the back gate of the jeep so they can get in. They both climb in and sit up towards the front. Tyler then climbs into the drivers seat. Before starting the engine he checks the graboid monitor. With no signs of el Blanco, he drives towards town.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Chapter one is done! I actually like writing this. In my opinion it's a cool a story. I hope you agree. Remember to Follow, Fave, and Comment!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: I've been asked multiple times when I'm to update things. I'm trying! But, yeah, if you wanna be involved in the stories, I'll post some information below...

* * *

Title: Gender Bender Universe

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Love Letters &amp; Hate Mail

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Mutants or Evos?

Fandoms: Generator Rex - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtes (2012)

Title: Randi Cunningham

Fandom: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja

Title: Welcome to Perfection

Fandoms: Doctor Who - Tremors

* * *

Author's Note: Right... guess I should explain now.

Beta Readers who'll help me write a chapter to a story, doesn't require the site's feature. This'll help me remain neutral (not biased) in how I write the stories. Besides, some of the best stories are written by more than one person!

Reviews always keep me going (good or not, I love hearing from you guys).

Any ideas, can be about the smallest things, let me hear them!

So, with that, Private Message me!


End file.
